Hanging out with a Boy! Aftermath
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: When Cole tells Frankie that Tammy believes she's a robot, warnings go off in her mind. She can't let him know she's a android and must find a way to get out of the situation. Picks up at the cliffhanger from the episode, I am . . . Hanging out with a Boy.


**A/N:** I know after tonight (October 4, 2017), my ending will be somewhat irrelevant, but this was an idea I had that I really needed to write, so I did. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to know what you thought. Thanks for checking it out.

Cole could hardly stop laughing long enough to tell Frankie what Tammy had said that he found so funny. He doubled over laughing and kept trying to form the words before failing several times over. "She thinks," he gave a brief scoff in his laugh, "you're a robot," he finally managed. "Isn't that hilarious?" he continued to laugh.

Cole didn't look to meet Frankie's eye right away to notice the shift in her facial expression. Rather than joining him in laughing, her face fell. 'Do not reveal android status' flashed before her eyes the way warnings like that always did for her. Tammy was on to her secret for real this time. What would happen if she found a way to prove she was right and that Frankie was a robot? Her family would have to move. She didn't want to leave behind Dayton or Cole or Byron.

"Isn't that crazy?" Cole asked while still laughing but finally looking up. "You're not laughing," he stopped laughing immediately and stood upright, a serious expression on his face.

"No, Cole Reyes, I am not laughing," Frankie replied. Maybe there was still a way for her to avoid answering his questions and giving away that she was an android.

"You don't think it's funny that Tammy thinks you're a robot? But that whole idea, it's crazy. How could someone pass for a robot? I'm pretty sure we'd know if something like that ever happened. It'd be on the news and everything."

"On the contrary, I do not think it is funny. And who knows if we would see it on the news or not."

Cole frowned. "I guess maybe it would be top secret. But I get it, I think. Or, I think I get why you don't find it funny. Is it because Tammy saying that you're a robot would imply something like, you don't have emotions and can't feel things?"

Frankie wasn't sure how exactly to respond the Cole's question without letting something slip about how she was an android.

"You know what, that is it, isn't it? Don't answer. Tammy's been on your case since you started Sepulvata High. You two are always at odds with each other. It's not funny that she thinks you're a robot because that would imply you don't have any emotions and can't think for yourself when you obviously do. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Think we can just get back to our game and pretend this never happened?" Cole offered Frankie a smile as he finished speaking.

Frankie looked at Cole's apologetic expression. He seemed to now only be looking for an answer about getting back to their game, not anything about how Tammy thought she was a robot. "Yes, Cole Reyes, I would like to get back to our game of mini-golf."

"Great. I think I get one more chance to actually get the ball past the windmill. Could I get some pointers?" Cole asked.

"Some pointers? Like a little laser beam that people use to play with cats?"

"No," Cole laughed. "I mean, like some help with how to get the ball in the hole. But I get how the pointers thing is confusing," he finished.

"Yes, Cole Reyes, I can give you some pointers. You already have your stance perfect and you hit the ball with the right amount of force, the only thing left is timing it perfectly."

"How do you do that?"

"Easy. Just hit the ball when I say 'now'."

"Okay," Cole nodded. He got ready for Frankie's cue while she looked down to the windmill.

"Now!"

Cole swung the club and used the same force he had before and watched the ball easily get past the windmill and into the hole. "I did it!" Cole exclaimed, jumping up in excitement and high-fiving Frankie. "I mean, sweet," he spoke more casually. "Thanks for the help, Frankie. Let's get through the rest of this and then we can go get dinner."

"You mean breakfast for dinner," Frankie laughed.

"Yeah, breakfast for dinner," Cole confirmed with a smile.

The two finished the course a little while later and headed towards the restaurant Cole had picked out. They goofed around and played with their food by putting smiley faces on the pancakes they had. They both had a good time and reflected on it as they walked back to Frankie's house.

"We should do something like this again some time," Cole spoke.

"I agree," Frankie replied. "I had an enjoyable time playing mini-golf and eating breakfast for dinner."

"Me too."

CHCHCH

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Cole spoke a couple minutes later when they got to the front porch of the Gaines house.

"See you tomorrow, Cole Reyes," Frankie replied and waved to Cole as he walked to the sidewalk and towards his house. Frankie knew she'd face an onslaught of questions from her mom once she walked through the front door, but she was able to enjoy the bliss of the night for a couple more seconds, so she did.


End file.
